


Unknown Elements

by Soupspoon



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel Blue
Genre: Animal Attack, Challenge: 100Soup, Fights, Gen, Hyenas, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-26
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupspoon/pseuds/Soupspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira wakes up in Moss's lab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Elements

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble for my [100Soup](http://100soup.livejournal.com/) Level 2 Table, with the prompt "01. Red"

Moira groggily opened her eyes, only to discover glowing red ones staring back at her. She scooted backwards, biting down on a shriek. Warriors did not shriek, even when captured and thrown into a holding cage with a… a... actually she wasn't sure what it was.

It was clearly a creature, rather than a humanoid, though the way it moved was almost bipedal, as though it was simply resting its forelimbs along the ground, rather than using them for support. She had seen nothing like it before, and that, more than its ghastly red eyes, frightened her.

Known elements were elements that she could kill. Unknown elements...

Could this beast be brought down by her knife? Would it be adversely affected by the metal or the organic coatings on it? Or would it be immune to them? Could her knife even cut through its hide? She didn't know, and that meant that she was at the disadvantage.

Suddenly the beast lunged, and she swung her arm up in the well-practiced movement. Rolling with the attack, she heaved the beast off of her. It snapped as it went, grazing her arm just as she wrenched it free.

They rolled to their respective corners of the cage and Moira took a moment to assess the damage. She appeared to have done nothing to the creature, as it simply snapped angrily and continued to eye her. She, however, was beginning to feel numbness radiating out from her wound.

Moira was officially in trouble.


End file.
